prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hello Friday (Theme Song)
"Hello Friday" is a song by American rapper Flo Rida from his fifth studio album The Perfect 10 (2016). The song was released as the album's lead single on February 26, 2016 in the United States. In Wrestling Hello Friday is one of the official theme songs for WrestleMania XXXII. Theme Lyrics Derulo: Hello, Friday, I've been waiting for you for a long time You just save me when my life came tumbling down And I know you're gonna leave me Hello, Friday, I've been waiting for you for a long time Rida: Yeah, like a charm, baby Brighter than this thing on my arm, baby It's a party every time you come around, baby Now if you're down, baby I can be the ground, baby, hear me running Ain't nothing looking better than when I see you coming Ain't none other feeling better than when I'm blowing money You can tell that I'm an addict, I'm addicted to money I'm addicted to balling I got the sip of Patron, I bought a ticket to Rome And by the end of the evening, forget a weekend We won't even know what planet we on Cause Monday, so many, goddamn it Tuesday, she wanna go up But Wednesday, I panic, come scrambling Thursday just ain't my luck Derulo: Hello, Friday, I've been waiting for you for a long time You just save me when my life came tumbling down And I know you're gonna leave me Hello, Friday, I've been waiting for you for a long time Rida: Ordering triple, seeing double, I'm acting single You on the top, on the bottom and she the middle I did all for the nookie, Oreo cookie Bout to kill it, shawty, don't push me Now drop it, you got it Thank God it's Friday We love that TGIF, word, yeah Let's get it popping, baby Show me something, baby Or I can blow it on the next girl I got the 151, you got a way with your tongue And by the end of the evening, forget a weekend We won't even know what planet we on Cause Monday, so many, goddamn it Tuesday, she wanna go up But Wednesday, I panic, come scrambling Thursday just ain't my luck Derulo: Hello, Friday, I've been waiting for you for a long time You just save me when my life came tumbling down And I know you're gonna leave me Hello, Friday, I've been waiting for you for a long time Derulo & Flo Rida: Saturday, I'm hitting all the beaches And I ain't talking playing in the sun Sunday, I'm praying for forgiveness But the week just begun, hun Cause Monday, so many, goddamn it Tuesday, she wanna go up But Wednesday, I panic, come scrambling Thursday just ain't my luck Derulo: Hello, Friday, I've been waiting for you for a long time You just save me when my life came tumbling down And I know you're gonna leave me Hello, Friday, I've been waiting for you for a long time Hello, Friday, I've been waiting for you for a long time You just save me when my life came tumbling down And I know you're gonna leave me Hello, Friday, I've been waiting for you for a long time External links * Song at Wikipedia Category:WWE Theme songs